Some Mistletoe Fun
by MBInc
Summary: Christmas challenge. CS. WARNING: Femmeslash. OneShot.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Written in response to Wend's Christmas Challenge. I Hope you like it.

**Some Mistletoe Fun**

"No."

"Awww, come on."

"No, Greg. I don't do this mistletoe shi-"

"This is so unfair," Greg interrupted as he grumpily walked over to the couch in the break room. "Party pooper," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sara asked as she looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Nothing," the guy quipped as he threw the mistletoe, which he'd just been holding above the brunette's head, on the table. Thus far he'd been able to get Wendy, Sofia and Mandy underneath the mistletoe with him.

Sara ignored him, picking up her mug and walking over to the percolator, pouring herself another mug of the steamy hot black liquid.

"I bet if it were Catherine who-"

Sara almost choked on a sip of her coffee as Greg's words registered in her mind. "Excuse me?"

"Oh you heard me," the ex lab rat said as he looked at the brunette. "If Cath…" Greg left his sentence unfinished as he noticed someone standing in the doorway.

"If I what, Greg?" the strawberry blonde asked as she walked further into the room, an amused smile on her lips.

"Oh, ehm…we were," Greg stammered as he looked from Catherine to Sara and back. "We were actually discussing a theory of mine."

"Oh really?" Catherine raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips as she looked at the smirking guy and then noticed the blush creeping onto Sara's cheeks. She'd already heard what Greg had said to the brunette just minutes ago, and was amused by the fact that Greg's 'theory' might be correct.

Over the last few months Sara and her had gotten closer, often after shift joining one another for breakfast at the CSIs favorite diner, and even a few times at Catherine's place, together with Lindsey.

The strawberry blonde had noticed how Sara's friendly behavior had changed the last few weeks. It felt as if she was trying to evade the older woman as much as possible. But why? That was the question that spooked through Catherine's mind. She thought they were actually friends for the first time, and now Sara was acting weird.

Though at that moment, as she saw the light blush on Sara's cheeks, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. What Catherine herself had started to feel for the younger woman, Sara apparently also felt for Catherine. So, as she'd overheard the conversation between Greg and Sara, Catherine had decided that she would be the one to take the first step. She wanted to know whether there was the possibility of something more between the two of them than only friendship.

And judging by the look in Sara's face, there was.

The older woman walked over to Greg, and pointed at the mistletoe. "Could you please hand me that. I think we need to test that theory of yours."

Greg quickly grabbed the mistletoe and gave it to Catherine, who then walked over to where Sara was seated. Holding the mistletoe above the brunette's head Catherine spoke up, "Oh, look." She pointed at the mistletoe, then smiled at Sara as she leaned down.

Sara sat in complete astonishment. What she feared was about to happen. Though, what she hoped would happen, was about to happen as well. Catherine was about to kiss her. She closed her eyes as she felt the older woman's breath tickle her lips. She didn't move an inch as she felt Catherine's hand sliding into her hair, pulling her in and closing the remaining gap between their lips.

As Catherine slowly kissed her, her hands settled on the older woman's waist. Greg had been so right when he'd made his comment about the mistletoe, Sara now knew that. Feeling Catherine's lips was the best Christmas present she'd got so far.

Greg grinned as he watched the two women. "I knew it," he muttered.

As Catherine leaned back and stared at Sara she whispered, "Merry Christmas, Sara."

The brunette smiled as she looked into Catherine's sapphire eyes. "Merry Christmas indeed."

**The End**

Thank you for reading. Merry Christmas!


End file.
